Melissa
by CBBCHPDWFan
Summary: She's the new companion for the doctor and in this gripping story for the sci-fi show will the Doctor and his new companion Melissa face deadly horrors or something smaller? Maybe even children. Find out in this doctor who fanfiction. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: Melissa gets a job

_In a cold basement a very young women with dark brown hair was frightened at three small children. One of the children was taller than the other two and looked like the group leader; even though the girl in pigtails was small she looked tough and creepy._

" _What are you?" gasped the women._

" _That's nothing to you! Tell me how old are you!" demanded the small girl with plaits._

" _That's quite personal!" said the women._

" _Tell me! NOW!" screamed the girl. The women gulped._

" _Twenty Four." She whispered. The creepy girl cracked a malicious grin._

" _Then you are most unfortunate." Said the girl, she indicated to the two other children which made the woman confused._

" _KILL HER!" screamed the girl. The young women retreated and gasped as the two children who were wielding knives ran towards her. She was trapped and let out a last scream that echoed within the basement walls._

A girl about nineteen walked down the street. She had shoulder length platinum blonde hair that blew against the wind. Her eyes were light and her cheeks were rosy with colour. She wore deep green boots with a denim skirt, leggings and a cherry pink jacket that matched her top underneath. Her fringe was clipped back to ensure that it didn't get in her eyes and a black satchel hung loosely from her shoulder.

Her boots made a loud clacking sound as they strolled along the pavement before stepping into a vast building that had a colossal sign that read Job Centre.

The girl marched up to the front counter with a receptionist behind it who was tapping away at the computer keys.

"How can I help you?" she asked politely.

"I have an appointment with Mr Swede." Said the girl.

"Through there." Said the receptionist, pointing to an open door at the side of the room.

The girl walked though the door and saw a middle aged bald man talking through a business ear piece.

"Yes, yes I was talking about Mrs Davis. She wants to get a job at the local hospital as a nurse for the younger children. Can you…You will! That's splendid! Thank you goodbye!" he said, tapping his ear phone he then looked up at the girl.

"Hello you must be Miss Melissa Brown, please take a seat." He said, gesturing to the comfy leather chair in front of his desk. The girl called Melissa sat down gingerly.

"So you're looking for employment?" asked Mr Swede.

"Yes, that's why I'm here." She said. He chuckled.

"What type of job are you looking for?" asked Mr Swede.

"Possibly a job that works with young children." Said Melissa.

"Any reason?" asked Mr Swede.

"I am not good with many things but I am good with children." Said Melissa.

"So you're Melissa Poppins then?" chuckled the man. Melissa smirked at the humour.

"I guess, but I'm called Melissa not Mary." She smiled. He chuckled again.

"Ok then, I'll see if there is anything available." He said. He began to type on his computer.

"Are you qualified?" he asked.

"Well as an assistant teacher yes." Said Melissa.

"Ok so Nurseries or Pre-schools or reception?" he asked. She replied with a nod.

"It says Coal Hill Primary school needs an assistant in there lower class." He said, reading the screen. Melissa grinned.

"That's sounds perfect." Said Melissa.

"Right then, I'll call you later to confirm, can you please write your home phone down." Asked Mr Swede.

Melissa leaned forward and wrote down her name and home number on the paper directly in front of her.

"Lovely, thank you." Said Mr Swede.

Surely enough three hours later Mr Swede called Melissa's phone to confirm the job and to mention that she was to start on Monday at 7.00am sharp.


	2. Chapter 2: First day

On Monday morning Melissa strolled down the street towards Coal Hill Primary. As the alarm clock didn't wake her up as early as she hoped she only had time to get dressed in the same clothes as the previous day which was the skirt, boots, jacket, leggings and top. She even did her hair up the same. Which was most peculiar.

As she approached the sign which read Coal Hill Primary she walked past and old police telephone box without noticing.

She walked into the school's reception.

"Hi, I'm the new assistant for the lower class." Said Melissa. The receptionist looked bored.

"You can go into the staff room which is over there and meet your new colleagues." She said.

"Ok." Said Melissa.

"Wait a second, your going to work in Mrs Clarkson's reception class, just a warning those kids are seriously creepy." She said.

Melissa smirked.

Who's scared of a five year old? She thought.

Melissa walked to the place where the bored receptionist indicated.

When she walked in their were a lot of teachers. Most had mugs of tea or coffee in their grasp and some where lounging on the sofa. Melissa stopped by the nearest teacher who happened to be a tired looking man with a bald patch.

"Excuse me, can you please tell me where Mrs Clarkson is?" asked Melissa.

He grunted and pointed to a youthful looking women in a pink dress who was in deep conversation with another women teacher.

Melissa approached her and the smell of coffee became stronger, she realized It was the brew Mrs Clarkson was holding.

Melissa didn't want to interrupt but she didn't have to as the two teachers looked curious at the new face.

"Mrs Clarkson? I'm Melissa Brown, your knew assistant." Said Melissa.

Mrs Clarkson smiled.

"Oh yes we were expecting you." She smiled a warm smile.

Just as Melissa was about to reply another woman teacher with a vibrant orange dress and blue dreadlocks started making strange noises. Melissa stared in astonishment.

"Sorry about her, she's a bit crazy, she calls it expressive creativity but it really comes across as plain insanity." Smirked Mrs Clarkson.

"Right." Said Melissa, simply.

"Anyway, the class are extremely well behaved so I doubt you'll need to worry about a thing." Said Mrs Clarkson. Melissa looked doubtful.

"Really? They are a bunch of five year olds right? They must be a little mischievous." said Melissa.

"Their not mischievous. Even when we teach them stuff or when we let them mess around." Said Mrs Clarkson.

"I guess I'll see for myself." said Melissa.


	3. Chapter 3: The Creepy Children

As Melissa entered the classroom for the first time she was in disbelief at how well behaved they were. In fact it wasn't until later that she actually got to see what they were like.

Melissa was sat down with a five year old boy with messy hair. He was playing with building blocks. As Melissa hadn't got a peep out of any of them she decided to start a conversation.

"What are you making?" she asked. He robotically turned his head to face her.

"A house." He said, emotionlessly.

"Who's going to live in it?" asked Melissa, starting a game.

"All the children of the world." He said.

"All the children in one house?" she asked. He nodded.

"What about adults?" she asked.

"No adults." He said.

"Why?" asked Melissa. He dropped the block he was holding and turned to her robotically, ignoring her question he asked his own.

"How old are you?" he asked creepily.

"That's quite personal." She said. He just stared at her, unblinking. She got uncomfortable at the atmosphere.

"Umm, Well I'll ehh leave you to make your house." She said, stumbling to get up.

As she walked away she realized that these kids were really really creepy and definitely not normal.

At break Melissa was sat in the staff room sipping coffee, Mrs Clarkson came over to her and sat down in front of Melissa.

"How you doing?" she asked.

"All right, but the kids are a bit creepy." Said Melissa.

"They have that effect on everyone." She said.

"Really?" asked Melissa.

"Yep, that's why the previous assistant left." Said Mrs Clarkson.

"I didn't know that was the reason." Said Melissa.

"Well she said she was going to do some extra work after school but we never saw her again." Said Mrs Clarkson.

"That's peculiar." Said Melissa.

"Yeah it is, anyway we are on duty so we should get moving." Said Mrs Clarkson.

Outside all the children were playing except for Mrs Clarkson's class who just sat still on a row of benches unblinking and seemingly unlife like.

"How come you lot aren't playing?" asked Melissa. They were also unresponsive.

"Hello?" she said. Still silent.

"Come on shake a leg." She said, impatiently.

The seemingly leader of the robotic group of five year olds was a taller girl with pig tails. She turned to Melissa.

"How old are you?" she asked. Melissa gasped as it was the same question as the boy asked earlier. Suddenly all the kids turned to Melissa in unison.

"How old are you." They said in perfect sync. Melissa walked away fast, getting a huge distance between herself and the strange robotic children.

At lunch after the unbearably creepy experience with the children Melissa sat alone in the canteen, eating solemnly. She was eating a school dinner and drinking orange juice, she never really drank water from public places, it was a weird self-concous habit of hers.

Mrs Clarkson once again apporched her.

"How you doing now?" she asked.

"Good, I was thinking of exploring the school." Said Melissa.

"That's a great idea." Said Mrs Clarkson.

So after Melissa was done she walked through the seemingly endless corridors.


End file.
